WAR (book 3 An Untold Myth)
by awesomekid34
Summary: The Earth is against the Underworld. Ares fighting along with Earth. The gods and goddesses pleading for Aren to come and be safe. Ares not knowing his daughter is at war with him. Will she live or die?
1. epilouge

PROLOUGE:

"Ares be careful" Athena said

She knew that Ares always won and is immortal but is worried.

"I know" Ares said

He gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. He walked out and was on earth.

"War has begun!" He said


	2. SIGHT-SEEING

CHAPTER 1

SIGHT-SEEING

I was in my apartment and went to the balcony. I had a hair cut transformed into a boy surfer cut, it looked nice on me. I looked at the high view of New York, beautiful. The breeze breathing on me, the nice warm and cold breeze of summer. The light blue sky with white fluffy clouds in the sky. Busy people, cars honking, shouts of sales in the outside. Pretty nice. I was enjoying this sight of view until I spotted a big green machine. I looked harder and saw a military tank. I saw more following it, soldiers also following it, Above I saw helicopters chopping the sky and following the same path with the military. I was pretty much sight-seeing everything. I decided to go down and ask people what's going on. I ran downstairs and Mrs. Gesdon came out.

"what's going on?" She asked

"I don't know" I responded

She went back to her room and I proceeded on what I was doing. I saw people looking at the military.

"excuse me do you know what's going on?" I asked

The man shrugged and I went to ask more people all of them just shrugged. Just then I saw people looking at the sky, I also looked up and see really really dark grey clouds, they were monsterous, lightning showed. While looking a powerful lightning striked at the sky and super super loud thunder exploded in our ears. We covered our ears and looked down to make sure we don't go blind. It kept going and rain started to pour. I could tell both Zeus and Poseidon were mad. I ran to the Empire state building and went to the roof. Just before I could go to the golden elevator a lightning striked right in front of me. I fell backwards and looked at the sky. Was Zeus trying to kill me or making sure I don't get to elevator or...just freaking mad. I get up and more lightning strikes next to me. I run to the elevator and make it safely, I was mad at Zeus for nearly killing me. Wait is he doing that to only me or other people? I make it to Olympus and ran to the house of the gods and goddess. I open the door and see every god and goddess there, wait...except Ares. They looked at me.

"what the heck is happening?" I asked

"Aren...there is war against the earth and the underworld...there might be a consequence that we may be incuded." Poseidon replied

I look at my shoulder mad.

"So what's with the lightning I nearly got KILLED!" I asked

I viciously looked at Zeus, everyone looks at him.

"How many times did you almost get striked?" He asked

"uh...14 times...are you trying to kill me, are you mad, or were you trying to not let me go to the elevator?" I asked continuesly

I saw Zeus think about it, the gods and goddess just looked at him. He finally spoke.

"No I was not trying to kill you, nor was I not letting you go to the elevator I was just mad" Zeus said

Oh damn what if he killed some one? I just looked at him. I finally snapped out of it.

"where's father?" I asked serious

"Aren...he went to war he is against Hades, and helping the earth succeed" Athena explained

I just nod once and turn my back to go. I finally left and went back to earth. When I get down from the Empire State Building I see people looking horrorfied. I went to see people burned, damn it! I knew it, Zeus did striked people with his incrediebly powerful lightning. I go to my apartment, Mrs. Gesdon comes out with a shocked face I could tell she was scared because she saw the whole tragedy. I told her to go back in.


	3. BEING AMBUSHED

**HOW ARES LOOKS LIKE:**

**GENDER: boy**

**HAIR COLOR: light brown**

**PERSONALITY: serious, loves to make trouble, loves his kids, will do anything to protect his children and nephew (Apon) and nieses (Apilly and Annathee), daughter in law also his cousin, Percy.**

**SKIN COLOR: kind o tan**

**FEELINGS: serious, sometimes mad and worried**

**LOVES: his wife, and Aren and Arensin. Also Percy, Annathee, Apilly, Apon,** **Keraen, and sister**

**LOOKS MORE LIKE: both parents (but more handsome)**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

BEING AMBUSHED

While when back in I went to my door knob and out of no where I almost got shot by a bullet. I stop and look at the window and go back to my door. Before I even open it another bullet comes, instead of one there came like hundreds of them. I push myself to the door and landed on the floor. I walk to the window and see military forces here and soldiers fighting. I see the monsters of the underworld. Some where immortal others were not. I look and see soldiers been torn and blood squirts out, I can't stand but want to fight. I get my sword and my shield. I put on my wristband, but I stop myself. I can't just randomly show up and start fighting along side with the soldiers. They'll either kill me or Hades could kidnap me. Before I can even make a move an explosion occurs and I fall backwards. My apartment is now wrecked and is half. I get my shield and sword and get ready for fighting. I see a huge monster flying. That's new. I see Hydras there either snacking on people or burning them, Sirens chasing and ripping flesh on humans, Gorgons killing people, cyclops stomping on humans, hundred handlers throwing left over pieces of building at people until blood spills out. This was something I never expected. War has begun!


	4. SAVING HER

**HOW ATHENA:**

**GENDER: girl**

**HAIR COLOR: black**

**PERSONALITY: serious, very smart, loves to plan out things for war and occasions**

**SKIN COLOR: white**

**FEELINGS: serious, sometimes mad and worried**

**LOVES: daughter, and Aren and Arensin. Also Percy, Apilly, Apon, Keraen, and brother.**

**LOOKS MORE LIKE: mother**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

SAVING HER

Back in Olympus the gods and goddess were fighting about their responsibility of Aren.

"Zeus she should be here, away from war!" Athena yelled

"WHY?" Zeus yelled

"Don't you see it's Ares daughter and she's mortal, she won't be able too last long!" Poseidon yelled at Zeus

"Please Zeus she's my sister she's only 13, Heck like Poseidon said she's mortal. Please I don't want to see my father there blaming himself for Aren being killed." Arensin pleaded

"She's a strong warrior but she's not able to handle harder wars like Ares, he's immortal not her." Hermes complained

"Don't leave her behind father!" Artemis said

"father please you know how we feel about leaving one behind" Keraen said

"Zeus don't let Ares down" Apollo said

"Let Aren become a goddess" Demeter plead

"Zeus she's one of our family members too" Hestia proclaimed

"we love her" Aphrodite replied

"Zeus aren't you listening!" Dionysus said

"IF YOU WANT HER HERE THEN GET HER, I DON'T CARE IF ARES COMES HOME FROM WAR AND FINDS OUT THAT HIS DAUGHTER IS DEAD! ALL I WANT IS THIS TO BE DONE! NOW EITHER YOU WILL FOCUS ON HADES'S WAR OR PAY ATTENTION AT AREN! " Zeus yelled at their faces.

They were shocked at Zeus for what he said.

"don't you care about your son's family?" Hera asked

Zeus looked at her madly, instead of responding he left with an angry swift. The gods and goddess stood there shocked, disappointed, and depressed. Hera looked at them and went to where Zeus could be. Arensin was so mad that he went to his room complaining. They looked at him and Keraen went to calm him down. The gods and goddess looked at the floor in front of them. They felt ashamed that Zeus doesn't care about his strong, warrior grand daughter. The gods and goddess looked at Poseidon, he knew what they were thinking.

"If my brother won't let Aren be safe then we must. It's my nephew's daughter, we love her. If Ares cares more about his family then us then we must respect that, keep her safe." Poseidon announced

"I'll go!" Athena announced

They nod and before she can get out of the house, the doors just shuts tight. The fire goes out and the gods and goddess are trapped.

"NO ONE LEAVES THIS HOUSE NOR OLYMPUS!" Zeus yelled

They look around to see if they can get out.


	5. STAYING ALIVE

**HOW APOLLO LOOKS LIKE: **

**GENDER: boy**

**HAIR COLOR: black**

**PERSONALITY: serious, nice, happy, hates when some one messes with his kids or family**

**SKIN COLOR: white**

**FEELINGS: sad, happy most of the time, sad to see his big step brother glum (Ares), heart broken seeing some one close to him is mortal and dies.**

**LOVES: his twins, his nephew, nieces, cousins, and brothers and sisters. Also parents.**

** LOOKS MORE LIKE: Hera (mother)**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

STAYING ALIVE

I get out of my apartment by climbing out. I look behind me to see if there was any survivors. I see there waving a hand to me, I run to save her. I get to her and her eyes widen.

"complicated to explain!" I said

Before I even get her out a siren comes and knocks me, she then flies to and rips her apart blood coming out and squirting out. I had wide eyes and the siren looks at me. Oh Shoot! It comes flying super fast at me, I get out my sword and hold it up. We start fighting, brutal. I finally flip her and punch her in the face. I get up and kick where it's ribs are, well I think it has ribs. It starts to crawl away, I run to it and stick my sword in it's back of it's head. I look at where it went through, the eyeball. I got out my sword and see people there hiding from me. One of the men pointed it's finger at me, I looked behind me and the siren turns into gold dust. I looked back at the people.

"wh...who...who are you?" A man asked

"a soldier" I said

"but...you're too young" A women said

"oh...then I'm a warrior" I replied sarcasticly

They look at each other in confusion. Then back at me.

"give me that sword, you don't deserve to handle those" another man asked

I look at him shocked. Didn't he see me fight. I can perfectly handle this sword. The gods made it for me and I'm another fearless warrior, well the only fear is dying.

"no" I replied

"wait...is that a god sword." the 2nd man pointed

I looked at my sword then at the people. They had shocked faces.  
"stealer, they might have dropped it!" The women protested

"what? No I'm one of them!" I yelled at them.

"how come you're not in Olympus?" the 1st man asked

"because I'm a demi-god you stupid people!" I yelled

Before I know it I turned around to walk the opposite direction from them, but some one hit me and I fall unconscious.


	6. GROUP OR NOT

**HOW POSEIDON LOOKS:**

**GENDER: boy**

**HAIR COLOR: black **

**PERSONALITY: serious, nice, happy, hates when some one messes with his son.**

**SKIN COLOR: white**

**FEELINGS: sad, serious most of the time, sad to see his nephew glum or Percy (Ares), heart broken seeing some one close to him is mortal and dies. **

**LOVES: son and family**

**LOOKS MORE LIKE: Rhea**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

GROUP OR NOT

I finally wake up and see I'm in a tent.

"where am I ?" I asked dizzy

"in our tent" 2nd man asked

I still feel a little dizzy, I try to get out my sword. I feel air. I look at where my sword was, I see nothing.

"looking for your sword?" 1st man asked "it's right here, for us to be protected"

"Us?" I asked

"yes, dear we're going to use it to protect us" the 1st women asked

I look at her. Disbelief.

"maybe we'll keep you as a prisoner" 2nd man asked

"are you people crazy! That's my sword the gods gave it to me!" I said mad

"well, to bad" 1st man said "oh by the way my name is Jack"

"my name is Henry" 2nd man asked

"Vanessa" 1st women said

"Ruth" 2nd women said

"what's your's?" Jack asked

I stay silent.

"hey I asked you a question!" Jack said angrily

I still stay silent. He looks at my wrist.

"well look at this!" Jack said

He took off my white wristband and looked at it.  
"well I'm going to keep this" Jack said smirking evilly

I gave him my death glare, I could see a shiver coming through his spine. He stops staring at my eyes and looks at my white wristband.

"my father gave it to me, so leave it!" I yelled at him

"Aren?" Jack asked "I believe the gods wrote it wrong it's A-A-R-O-N"

"No it's A-R-E-N, it suppose to match Ares named but is sound of Aaron" I said with a serious face.

"wait Ares?" Henry asked

"yeah, why do you think I have a sword, wristband and a name close to Ares" I responded

"oh and your shield also says Aren" Jack said holding my shield.

"you son of a -" I was cut off

"let's put your handcuffs dear!" Ruth said

She put me in handcuffs.

"Give me back my shield, sword and wristband! That isn't your's none of it! Ares is my father and you know his weakness is blood-thirsty in other words WAR! I would like to have a fight against you! But right now there's a war of Hades vs the Earth. My father right now is in the army protecting the Earth. You should be thankful to him and the gods and goddess for putting their BEST warrior in this." I said

"pfff...please stop being stoic! You're not Ares' daughter!" Jack said

"and your not warrior worthy either" I said under my breath

"what?" asked Henry

"nothing" I said

They looked at each other and just pulled on a chain which was connected to my arms. Technically my hands were cuffed in front not in back. We went walking, in a trail. I looked at the trail carefully and finally it hit me!

"hey I wouldn't follow this trail" I said

"pfff...what do you know?" Jack snorted

"hahaha...very funny this was dug by a cerberus...it's a trap" I said

"cerberus? what a dumb creature you made up" Henry said

"uh...idiots, cerberus are three headed dogs that only eat and kill. I'm pretty sure this is Cerberus trails, I am a demi-god so if one of you die, well not might fault. Also if I die my father will BLAME HIMSELF FOR THIS!" I yell at their faces.

Jack rolls his eyes as if I am trying to make them scared so I could get my weapons. Just as he turned we saw 2 cerberus right in front of us. I look at the cerberus then at the scared Jack. I look at him angry!

"Cerberus!" I yell

It looks at me and starts to get ready to tackle me.

"quick give me my weapons this thing knows me." I said

"nope!" Jack said holding my sword and shield tightly along with my wristband.

"NOW YOU FOOL!" I yell

Jack was knock down by one of the cerberus, I ran to my weapons and the other comes and knocks me down. It uses it's teeth to bite me, I hold up my chained hands and the cerberus bites it down. I get up and get my weapons. I start to cut the cerberus, it gets cuts that are bleeding rapidly! It looks at me and the two start to chase me. I run as fast as I can, I stop and swing my sword cutting the heads (again). The other jumps on me and tries to eat me. I push it away from me and kick it in the face. I spin around quickly and cut it's legs. It whines from it legs being cut off and blood just coming out. It looks at me with an angry look, I look at it mad. Then I stab it's heart. After it dies I go the other direction from Jack's team, now I'm glad I'm away from them. My feet hurt, my wrist burns from the chains, I'm sweaty, I feel as if I was cut. I look under my arm and see blood dropping out fast. I start to lose consciousness, my feet are trembling. My eyes are closing slowly, no I can't lay in the grass dead or unconscious! Stay ALIVE! Ok find something to heal yourself. Uh...wait find a wrecked doctor's place...yeah..that's it. Shoot but where, at the city? I was walking to the city and my eyes widen. I see in the ground dead bodies, broken pieces of building with some blood on it. The sky was grey and a huge monster was flying, Hydra's firing everywhere. Soldiers trying to kill all monsters of the underworld. I saw a doctor's place torn, this was my only chance. I ran fast to the place and took out my sword and shield. A hydra saw me, it fired and I shield myself. I was about to make it but a siren was flying in front of me. I spin to the left and swing my sword at the stomach. It falls apart and is now half, it still flying so I stab it's heart and eyes. I turn around and go to the doctor. Finally I made it and I grabbed white bandages and wrap it around my arm.


	7. TOO LONG

**HOW KERAEN LOOKS LIKE:**

**GENDER: girl**

**HAIR COLOR: brunette**

**EYE COLOR: brown**

**PERSONALITY: nice, happy and sad and mad when something bad happens.**

**SKIN COLOR: white**

**FEELINGS: hates it when his husband, Aren or her cousin (Percy) and nephew and nieces get hurt. Happy when I miracle happens.**

**LOVES: whole family**

**LOOKS MORE LIKE: mother (not Hera)**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

TOO LONG

It's been 11 months and still Hades hasn't given up. I'm in a road walking alone. I see a body there with blood. I ignore that, on September 16,2014 I just turned 14. Not a good birthday but I don't care. On my birthday I just walked and tried to find some kind shelter, but monsters just chased me everywhere. Today is March 3, 2015. Hades started to attack in June 1, 2014. My feet hurt from running so much, I am out of New York and have no idea where I am. The empire state building is torned so I have no way to go to Olympus. I haven't seen my father, the world is falling apart. What does Hades even want with the world? I mean he attacked but his pets are just killing, destroying, and making us scared! While looking in the floor I see more dead bodies finally I figured it out.

* * *

**SORRY FORGOT THIS**

**Ares eye color is - FADED BLUE**

**Apollo's eye color - BROWN**

**Poseidon's eye color - BLUE**

**Athena's eye color - GREY**


	8. FINDING A WAY OUT

**HOW ZEUS LOOKS LIKE:**

**GENDER: boy**

**HAIR COLOR: white **

**EYE COLOR: grey**

**PERSONALITY: has so much stress, sometimes is mean, sometimes is nice, wants nobody hurt in Earth.**

**SKIN COLOR: white**

**FEELINGS: sometimes hates Ares, mad, sad sometimes, serious, hates seeing people eating each other.**

**LOVES: wife, and family.**

**LOOKS MORE LIKE: Rhea**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

FINDING A WAY OUT

The gods were trying to find a way out but no use.

"We can't it looks like it's sealed for good." Demeter said

"great!" Poseidon said sarcastically

"where's Arensin?" asked Athena

"I think he and Keraen went to their house" Apollo said

"great, Zeus only locked us not your children" Artemis said

"what are we going to do?" Dionysus asked

"Try to find a way out" Poseidon said

"Poseidon we tried but there is NO USE!" Hestia said

"yes there is! We're gods and goddess of Olympus. We can't back down on things it's OUR duty to make things right. I'll talk to Zeus" Poseidon said once again

"he's right" Hermes replied

The gods and goddess looked at each other and finally nod.

"Brother! come out and let us out! This isn't right putting Ares daughter in danger. If Ares was mortal would you let him die in a war?" Poseidon shouted out.

Back where Zeus was he heard Poseidon shout. Hera just listened carefully and looked at Zeus. Zeus was looking angry, he went to the house of the gods. He opened the door and finds the place dark and silent. He sees Poseidon and the others.

"No I would never let him die in a war, but she can take care of herself in every way. She's 14 she should be able to take care of herself." Zeus said

"brother don't you see we are STILL in war, it's been since June 1, 2014 and you locked us up here for 11 months. You have to let us out soon we can't just stay here for another 11 months!" Poseidon said

* * *

**May seem impossible to be locked in a little house for 11 months without nothing but darkness and people. **


	9. MEETING SOMEONE

**HOW HERA LOOKS LIKES:**

**GENDER: girl**

**EYE COLOR: hazel**

**PERSONALITY: nice, caring, sometimes mean.**

**SKIN COLOR: white**

**FEELINGS: sometimes doesn't love Ares, hates it when Ares family is separated.**

**LOVES: sons and daughters, and family and husband.**

**LOOKS MORE LIKE: Rhea and a little like Cronus.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

MEETING SOME ONE

I ran away from the tracks but too late the cerberus gets me. I was going to die. It takes me into it's cave and I see a cyclops there torturing people. Oh no! It's Jack, Henry, Ruth, and Venessa. At least they're being tortured, I like that part. It drops me to the ground and takes away my weapons.

"YOU! GIVE ME BACK MY WEAPONS!" Jack yells

The cyclops yells at him and Jack just shakes. I roll my eyes at him.

"well well well if it isn't Aren!" a man said

I look around for the voice. Finally I see him.

"HADES!" I hissed

"aww...did some one missed their grandpa's brother" Hades said

"yeah...I missed him when I got the chance to hit him with my sword" I said smirking

Hades just frowns.

"wait Hades? Your a demi-god!" Jack asked looking at me

I just glare at him.

"I told you that! But no the only thing you did was steal my weapons" I said looking at him

"You stole the god of war daughter's weapon?" Hades said

Jack didn't know what to say.

"how shame...I bet she beat you" Hades said

I look at my weapons that are in the hands of the cyclops, I found a way to get them. While Hades was planning to kill us, I got up and ran to my weapons. I stab the eye and the cyclops was blind. It screamed in pain Hades saw me and threw fire. I flip to the other side and went running through the woods. The cerberus was chasing me, I looked behind me and I saw it running fast. I turn back and I fell on a hill. I was rolling down along with the cerberus. I got up and the cerberus jumped on me. I tried pushing it away from me. It was too heavy then the head exploded. I had wide eyes while blood was rolling in my arms. I pulled it away from me and saw a soldier there holding a gun. He saw my weapons and went back to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked

I just nod, I look at his name tag. William? He takes off his helment. I see he's an African American.

"A sword, a shield?" He asked

I look at my weapons. Before I could even respond, William was killed. He falls to the ground and I see the cerberus with only two heads. It's the one that the head exploded, so it was unconsious or something. I get my weapons and get ready. It starts charging me and swing my sword in it's mouth. I cut half of it's mouth and blood sticks on the sword. It's bottom jaw is on the floor and the upper jaw is still attached to the cerberus. I look at the monster who is still standing up, with the upper jaw. It starts to run at me, I cut one of it's legs. It only has three legs but still isn't giving up. It hops to me and knocks me down. I try to get up but the cerberus tackles me. I kick it's face, and it falls back. I get my sword and run to it, I hold it as a bat for baseball.

"YAAAAAAAAA!" I scream

Then I swing it and cut all it's legs and kicks it faces, it falls down and I swing my sword over and over. I stop and look at it, the two heads cut in pieces the legs every where but cut. I see blood stains in the bark of the tree's, in the grass and sprayed all over me. I get my weapons and go.


	10. AT WAR WITH ARES

CHAPTER 9

AT WAR WITH ARES

I kept shooting at Hades pets. It's no use the monsters are too strong. I ran out of amo, I threw it at a cerberus and took out my sword. The cerberus looks to see who threw it at him/her. It finally sees me, I throw away my helment. I transform into my god clothing. Some soldiers look at me with disbelief, others just stand there. The cerberus finally knows me and charges at me. I swing my sword at it and with one swing the ceberus is dead. The three heads just laying around next to me the body fell down. I turn around and face the huge flying monster. I start fighting against it, I use all my might. Luckily I won.

"Carter?" Zarco asked

"My name is not Danny Carter it's Ares" I said

"Ares...he's a god, what will he be doing here?" Garcia asked

"He's here because he's the god of war, you're against Hades the god of the underworld. As the god of war, Zeus asked me to join Earth so you may win against hell" I said

They are still shocked. The silence was broken by 18 roars. I turn around fast and see 2 hydra's. We get ready to fight against it. The Hydra's opens it mouth and goes towards me.


	11. FORMING AND NIGHTMARE

CHAPTER 10

FORMING AND NIGHTMARE

I find people there all scared, hopeless, weaponless, hungry, dehydrated. I look at them and for some reason we 7 form into a group. I'm their leader and they're my soldiers. We walked to a shallow, scary-looking, bloodied apartment. It wasn't wrecked like the others.

"alright, Jesse, Ben, and Ken stay out here for any monsters. Gary, Michael and Jacob follow me into the building to check if it's safe" I ordered.

The men nod and do their duty. Jacob, Gary and Michael followed me. I was holding my sword and shield, the men were holding their rifles. I hold out my hand spread signaling to stop. They stop in their tracks and hear some munching. We quietly walked to the room of the sound of munching. In there we find a cerberus eating a human. I whistle at it and it looks at me. We start attacking it and it falls dead.

"Jacob tell the three to come in" I demanded

He nods and goes tells the three to come in. We go into rooms and check each for safety. Luckily they were safe, underworld monster free. We each picked a room and rested in there. I sat on a bed and just thought of something. _Where's my father? how come Olympus isn't fighting back? Clearly the world is losing soldiers! _I was beginning to be tired, I took off my combat boots and snuggled myself and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

"Please help!" a women cried

I looked at people looking helplessly. I walked looking at them with wide eyes. I saw a baby crying in their mother's arms, people with ripped clothes. I looked at the sky, it was full of lightning and saw sea in front. The water hitting the walls roughly. Both Zeus and Poseidon are being angry. There was no crop or anything, and it was so so cold in winter. Demeter and Hestia were sad. It looks like as if war still going on or maybe not. I looked at my hands they were cuffed. My weapons were no where to be seen, I looked behind and saw no one but helpless people. I saw where I was, the empire state building wrecked, people killed, blood in the ground, walls and on people who survived. I saw the golden elevator dirtied, down at the ground also kids were hiding in it, I knew it wasn't going to work. I then was released and the monsters hand me my weapons. I looked confused at them and was brought into a tent. Inside I was shocked, my father was there held my cyclops. Hades came with a smirk.

"Don't worry Aren he's mortal so all you got to do is slice his head off, then he is PERMENTALLY dead!" Hades said

I looked at him in disbelief. He touched me and I was brought back into control by him.

"go ahead" Hades said

I walked to my father and raised my sword.

"Aren, no it's me! Don't listen to him he's controlling you! This isn't you, you're not a killer your a brave, helpful warrior!" Ares pleaded

I didn't want to kill him but Hades ran to much control over me. I then forced it to swing it down at my father's neck. Lightning striked at the sky and thunder blew in our ears. Hades has now full control of the world

I woke up fast screaming. I looked around and just saw an ordinary room. I heard foot steps coming.

"Aren are you alright!" called out Jacob.

"yeah" I said

They went back and I just stood up walking around. I saw a city filled with tragedy. People screaming for help. I saw a window open, I closed it so there won't be any more people screaming for help in my dreams. I sat on the bed and felt ashamed for myself. I then fell back asleep even if I didn't want to.


	12. GROUPING

CHAPTER 11

GROUPING

I woke up by an explosion. I got up fast and looked outside. Tanks were firing at us, I looked at my left and saw a cyclops climbing up. The soldiers were shooting at the cyclops. I ran out and closed the door behind me. It burst out opened and yelled.

"GUYS WAKE UP, BOMBS HITTING HERE!" I yelled

Jacob, Gary, Jesse, Ben, Ken and Michael came out and had their rifles. We ran out and looked behind us. The building fell apart along with the cyclops.

"come on" I said

We ran to find a shelter. We stopped and in front was Jack, Henry, Venessa and Ruth.

"please just help us!" Jack pleaded

I looked at him angry.

"Why should I?" I asked mad

"because we're dying!" Henry said

I looked at my men and back at them.

"FINE BUT I'M THE LEADER, I HAVE MY WEAPONS, AND YOU 4 FOLLOW MY RULES AND ORDERS! JACK, IF YOU STEAL AGAIN MY WEAPONS THIS TIME IT WON'T BE A HAPPY YELL, I'LL SWEAR I'LL GET OUT MY KNIFE AND STAB YOU IN THE HEART AND EYES!" I warned them

Jack and the 3 had chills but agreed. We ran to a school that was wrecked, shallow, filled with memories and pretty much blood. We walked in and settled. Gary and I walked in a classroom filled with children's body laying there dead.

"JACK!" I called out.

Jack scurried here and saw the room.

"Help us pick them up and throw them out" I demanded

We carried the bodies out of the school and the whole entire building was cleared. The school was 2 stories. I went upstairs and checked. I saw a room with tables and chairs knocked in the floor. I opened it and walked inside. I saw blood covering parts of the tables, I walked to where the window was. I peeked out and saw a tree in front but houses there. I got out and went to the next room. It was with tables, and a board that said _smartboard_. I walked inside it and went to the teacher's desk. It was filled with graded papers and pictures, and other stuff. I saw a door with mini stairs. I walked down and in the right were blue stairs and in the left straight ahead was another hallway. I went to the hallway and saw smaller sized light blue lockers. I saw this was the 2-3rd grade hallway. I went downstairs that the 2-3rd grade hallway had. I saw a hallway with more classrooms. For sure this the preschool-1st grade hallway. I walked to a room full of instruments.

"music?" I asked

I exited and went to the next. It was full of computers.

"computer class?" I asked again.

I left and went to the main door where the others were.

"it's safe" I said

They nod and we stayed here for shelter.


	13. END OF WAR OR ANOTHER

CHAPTER 12

END OF WAR OR ANOTHER

I woke up by a peaceful morning. No gunshots, no screaming, no bombs exploding, no monsters been heard. Just a peaceful morning. I went outside and saw nothing but sun shining brightly. I walk at the too peaceful street. I walk back in the school.

"what's going on?" asked Jesse

"Either war ended or Hades won but it shouldn't be peaceful." I respond

The 7 got their rifles, the 4 got metal pipes to protect themselves.

"Alright ready?" I asked

They all nod and we went outside and looked around. This was surely to peaceful to began with. It hasn't been this peaceful since June 1, 2014.

"You think maybe the worlds soldiers are all dead?" asked Michael.

"either that or they're planning to silent kill" I suggested

I looked at my left and saw a gorgon coming.

"watch out!" I yelled

I swinged my sword and the gorgon is in half. A siren came and killed Jesse.

"JESSE!" Jacob cried

The siren flied back.  
"Guys she's coming!" I yelled

I slice her and more and more come and attack. 2 sirens ripped open the flesh of Gary. Jacob, Henry, Jack, Venessa, Ruth, Micheal, and I were still standing. A gorgon comes and rips apart Micheal and Henry. The girls scream more and Jacob and I get in a fighting position. Before we know it all of them were killed by a hydra. I was the only one left, I was surrounded by monsters that I couldn't defeat on my own. Then the cerberus came and hit me in the head. I fell unconscious. I finally wake up and see where I am. In a building, I look at my surroundings. I see a man with god clothes.

"father?" I asked

He looks at me and his eyes widen.

"Aren...I thought you were at Olympus safe, away from here." my father said

I shook my head, and we look back at the floor. We were the only one's in here, captive.

"well hello there nephew and grand-daughter!" Hades greeted

We looked at him with a death glare.

"oy- stop staring at me like that, gosh you two scare me!" Hades exclaimed "Anyways Ares I'm going to KILL Aren"

"well that's a nice way to say it don't you think" I said

Hades took me somewhere else in the building. I was still tied in a chair.

"Ok I will kill you by ME stabbing you by the heart, pretty simple!" Hades said

He picked up my sword and pointed it at my heart. My heart pounds wildy as the sharp, cold metal, sword makes contact with me. He pushes harder and I feel so much pain! Before he can go further he was stopped.

"what the!" Hades yelled

Ares got up and grabbed my sword. He hits Hades with it and left a cut on his cheek. My father untied me and I grabbed my sword and we left. As we got outside we saw monsters still wrecking the Earth. We fought against them and Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, Apollo and all other gods and goddess were here. Zeus grabbed his lightning bolt and striked all of them. The gods and goddess used their powers to defeat all monsters on earth. Apilly, Apon, Percy, Arensin, Annathee and I weren't included and all other kids who were demi-gods before. Finally we won war and Earth was now safe. Although we couldn't bring back the dead, which mostly half of Earth's people were gone. The gods and goddess returned home and I went to my wrecked apartment. Ok now I have no where to live.

"yes you do" A man said

I looked behind holding my sword. I saw my father.

"whoops sorry dad, I didn't mean to do that" I said putting back my sword.

"I know, everybody back up wants you to live with us" Ares said

"they do?" I asked

He smiles and nods. I looked at him and we go to Olympus.


	14. AT WAR

CHAPTER 13

AFTER WAR

"It's been fun but I got to go" I sang

I was hearing When can we I see you again by Owl City. I was running in the park. I couldn't be a goddess because there was another demi-god in the world. I was mad but that was I was forced to do. Not cool but life isn't fair. My father was seriously mad at Zeus, my brother was frustrated and I was well sad and lonely. Well worse just begun or I think it already did.

**END OF BOOK 3**

_UNTIL BOOK 4_


End file.
